A New Start
by xxKathyxx
Summary: Goodbye New York.Goodbye Dad.Goodbye friends.Hello Ireland and what exactly... Bella's mum left her and her dad when she was four now she is going to live with her in Ireland. Re-write of The Move To Ireland!please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Move To Ireland

Chapter 1:Goodbye.

"Goodbye Janie"I said to my best friend "I'll miss you soooooooo you'll write and email "Bella"Janie choked "Of course I'll write, email and phone you at every chance I get" she awnserd determintly I know you will" I said as I hugged her.

The next person to say goodbye to was James my best guy friend." James" I said crying now "I'll miss you sooooo much" "don't cry Bella"he said wiping away my tears "you'll survive without me .maybe .for a while at least!"

I managed a weak smile,hugged them both again,turned and walked towards my house where I lived with my dad Charlie."call me when you get there kiddo"James called after me."you expect me not to ?" I called as I reached my last thing I heard as I walked through my door was James's deep laugh .I'm really going to miss him and Janie a lot.

That night my dad took me out to dinner to an Indian restaurant. We didn't say much over dinner but my father is a quiet the way home we talked about the good and funny times we had in New York. When we reached home I said "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" "Bella its 9.30 " my dad awnserd "I know but I have to be up early in the morning "I responded " ok goodnight Hun " said my dad " goodnight".when I got upstairs I had a shower brushed my teeth and went to bed.

…**...**

As I lay in bed I thought about all the great times I'd spent in New York with my dad. I thought about my mum and the place in rainy Ireland where she lived. I'd been to visit her a few times but I still wasn't sure about moving in with her. She left me and dad when I was four after-all. She seemed so excited that we were going to be living together.

I turned over onto my side and ran through mentally my check-list that I'd put everything I needed in my bag: _chargers, laptop, photos of everyone, entire contents of my winter wardrobe, CDs and most importantly my very large collection of books!_

When I was sure I had everything I turned onto my back and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, Ireland is supposed to be the land of a thousand welcomes. Right?

**Hey guys! Ok this is a re-write of my story "The Move to Ireland!" I know this chapter is really short. I will try and make them longer though! I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends Ciara! I miss you loads Hun! Please please review! It makes me happy!**

**Love you guys,**

**xxKathyxx**


	2. Chapter 2 : On The Way

A New Start

Chapter 2: On The Way.

* * *

" Ugh" I groaned as I heard the alarm on my phone sing Sweet Dreams by Beyonce _"_

_turn the lights on…" _"ugh" I groaned again as I turned over to turn off the advice I

really didn't want to follow!

" Shit!" I muttered to myself as I lay back down on to my pillows…. I just

remembered that it was my last morning waking up to my ironic alarm (chosen by

James) in Charlie's huge house in The Big Apple… this time tomorrow I'd be

waking up in an unfamiliar house in rainy old Ireland…..

"Bells you up" my dads voice floated up the stairs "Yup just about" I managed to call

back down. "Well if you want to have a shower you might want to get moving. We

have to leave for the airport in an hour" called my dads disembodied voice "okay,

okay I'm going" I shouted back down the stairs!

I quickly gathered up the enthusiasm to collect my shower stuff and make my way

across my bedroom to my en-suite. In less than five minutes I was ready to get in the

shower. I stood under the strong power of the water and let my mind wander to what

was waiting for me across the Atlantic Ocean… As much as I hate to admit it I was

kind of excited at the thought of it!

After my shower I got dressed in my comfy slouch white jeans, a tight navy top and

my JLS hoodie! I went over to my make-up table and I quickly applied some eyeliner

and a few coats of mascara. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and I made my way

down stairs.

"Morning Hun" said dad when I walked I walked into the kitchen. Dad surprisingly

had breakfast waiting for me "aw dad you didn't have to" I told him as I sat down in

my usual seat at the island "Isabella Marie Swan this is your last morning in New

York so I WAS NOT going to let you make your own breakfast!" my dad told me

emotionally "thanks Dad. Its great!" I said as I reached over and hugged him.

After breakfast I went upstairs to bring my bags down stairs and put them into my

Dads car. Dad followed me outside and got into the car and I followed his example as

he started the car…

It took us 20 minutes to reach JFK. Between me and dad we managed to unload all

my stuff "seriously Bells do you really need all this stuff…. I mean they do have

shops in Ireland!" Charlie said. "dad why buy new stuff when I have all this perfectly

good stuff right here" I retorted " Bells all I'm saying is that these bags are going to

be pretty hard and annoying to lug around Dublin airport" he shot back at me! "I'll be

perfectly ok"

"Ladies and Gentlemen the 10 00 flight to Dublin, Ireland is available to check onto

now" a voice said over the intercom as we walked into the airport. "I guess that's me"

I turned and said to Charlie "yup I'm afraid it is kiddo" he replied glumly…..

We both walked up to the check in desk together "hi how can I help you?" the guy behind the counter asked with a smile.

"hey" I replied "I need to check-in" "sure no problem. What's your name?

how many bags do you have?" behind the counter guy asked " I'm Bella Swan and I've got 5 bags!"

I said back to him "whoa you must be going on a long holiday" he said surprised "I wish…. No I'm moving over there to live with my mum"

"oh right best of luck over there. A pretty girl like you should make friends pretty quickly" he smiled supportively "thanks"

I smiled back and I went off with Charlie.

" He was right you know. You will make friends quickly" Charlie said, his face lighting up a little "I know me and your mother don't get on, we do have a good reason but she loves you to

bits Bella. Never doubt that!" "Thanks dad" I replied "me and mom will get on fine and if we don't well were not much different from most mothers and teenagers!" "I hope so Bella" he

said chuckling!

We arrived at boarding gate I turned to Charlie to find him with tears in his eyes "oh dad" I cried throwing my arms around him "I'm going to miss you loads! I love you!"

"I love you as well Bella! I'm going to miss you too! We will both be fine! Chin up Hun!" he said to me as much as I could tell he was trying to keep the tears in but he wasn't exactly

succeeding "next please" the person at the gate said in a bored voice "That's you sorry Hun! I love you. Call me when you get there!" dad told me "course I will dad. I love you too. Bye" I

said as I stepped away from him "thanks Bells! Bye!" he said as I stepped up to the person and handed over my boarding pass.

As I walked over to the duty-free I looked over my shoulder to see my dad looking lost in a big sea of laughing, chatting people I felt so sorry for him. I quickly took out my iphone and

sent him a quick text message….

I love you Dad.

Will call you when I arrive.

Missing you already!

Bella xxxxxx

I got a reply a few seconds later

I know u will b fine..

Love you 2.

Miss u already 2 !

Dad Xxxxxxx

* * *

Hey guys! So I have another chapter up! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to a great writer Rose (vampire addict 22 I think!) she is brilliant! I won't be able to update for at least 3 weeks because I'm going on holidays! Review please!

Love you guys!

xxKathyxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ireland **

**Bella P. O. V **

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are now starting

our decent to Dublin airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and secure all

belongings. Thank you for flying with American Airlines" the captains

voice crackled over the intercom. "Well here goes nothing" I muttered to

myself as I closed my seatbelt.

When I went to collect my bags I let them go around and around and

around until I sighed and decided I couldn't put it off for much longer. I

grabbed them and attempted to put them on a trolley but being a small not

particularly strong girl It didn't go so well. " Here let me help you" a guys

voice said behind me. "Thanks" I said as I turned to face an amazingly

HOT guy. He had dark russet colour skin, gorgeous deep brown eyes and

a big smiling mouth! "you American" he asked obviously noticing my

accent. " yeah I'm from New York. I'm Bella by the way" I told him "nice

to meet you Bella! I'm Jacob. What brings you to the oh so lovely wet and

rainy Ireland!" he responded. "I'm moving over to live with my mum.

She lives in this small town called Dun Boyne in…" "County Meath!"

Jacob finished for me. "you know it?" I asked surprised "Well I should

seeing as I live, breathe and go to school there!" he responded with a smile! " OMG! Really ! That's awesome!" I said with more

enthusiasm than I felt in weeks! " yeah really! Who's your mum!"

"Renee Philips. Do you know her!" I asked him. "I know her all right!

She is the Local Garda and Dr Cullen's girlfriend." was his response!

"that's her! What are Carilisle and his kids like seeing as I have to live

with them!" I inquired "I'll let you make your own decision about that!"

As he laughed! We had reached the glass doors leading to arrivals without

realising it! "I'll see you around Bella" Jacob said to me. "yeah see ya" I

responded and I walked through the doors.

" Bella! Bells over here I heard my mum call" I turned and smiled at

Jacob once more before turning and walking towards Mum pushing my

trolley in front of me. I noticed a few people around my age standing

around her! "Bella" she cried before launching herself into my arms and

attempting to squeeze me to death! "I missed you baby! How are you how

was your flight!" she asked "hey mum! I'm fine thanks. The flight was

very long and boring! How are you! I missed you to!" I surprised myself

in finding that I actually had missed her! "I'm absolutely fantastic Hun!

Now let me introduce you to Carlisle's adopted kids, we have the twins

Edward and Alice" she pointed to a Greek god looking guy with messy

bronze hair and amazing emerald green eyes. Alice was a tiny little thing

(even smaller than me!) with an amazing short spiky bob and

blue eyes! "next we have the other twins Jasper and Emmett" Jasper was

tall with sandy coloured hair and sky blue eyes. He was holding hands

with Alice. Emmett was a GIGANTIC big muscled guy with a sweet

smile, dimples, brown eyes and slightly curly brown hair. "and last but

certainly not least we have Rosalie!" Rosalie was absolutely stunning! She

had silver/blue eyes and amazing long blond hair! Emmett had his arm

wrapped tightly around her waist. "and as you can see Alice and Jasper are

together as are Rose and Emmett" mum said as she finished introducing

Me to everyone! "hey guys its great to meet you all!" I said with a smile!

"hey Bella!" Edward was the first to answer " Bella its so nice to meet

you! Were gonna be BFF's I can tell!" Alice squealed excitedly as she let

go of Jasper and launched herself into my arms (I wonder where mum

picked up that habit!) "nice to meet you Bella" Jasper said with a

southern drawl "you from the states?" I asked "yes ma'am Hudson,

Texas" he replied " awesome go American people" I said and gave him a

hi-5! "Heya Bella" said Emmett "do you like pulling pranks!" he asked "yup I love

them once there not on me!" I told him laughing! "yay I've been looking for a partner in crime"

he told me with a smile! "I'm your girl so Emmett!" I said and he gave me a hi-5! "hey Bella nice to

meet you" Rosalie said to me while smiling fondly at Emmett! "ya you to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice

and Edward!" I told them all! "well what are we doing standing around here! Lets go home!" announced mum!

Edward grabbed the trolley off me and we all began to walk towards the door!

On the way 'home' we all talked about ourselves I found out that Edward

adored his car, a silver Volvo jeep and playing music. Alice loved to shop

and her yellow Porche. Jasper loved reading in general and his BMW

motorbike! Rose (as she asked me to call her) was obsessed with

mechanics and her red BMW M3. Emmett loved causing trouble and he

loved his off road jeep! When we arrived in front of an amazing huge

mansion I was blown away! This was where I was gonna be living!

"Bella leave your bags in the car for a little while I have a few things for

you!"mum said "sure no problem!" mum led me into the cavernous garage at

the side of the house. When I was inside mum pulled a sheet off

something… that something was a cherry red Farrai! "whoa" I said "this is for all those

birthdays that I wasn't there for I'm sorry for that baby" mum said emotionally "its ok. Thanks

mum" "your welcome baby! Now second present" she announced "there's another one!"

I said astounded! Mum just smiled and led me around the back of the house. When we reached

the corner of the house mum told me to close my eyes as she led me forwards. I heard a bolt being

softly undrawn "open your eyes baby" I opened them to find myself inside a stable and in front of me

was an absolutely gorgeous grey horse. "wow mum this is to much!" "no its not I was an idiot and I'm

trying to make up for it! So meet Nemo! He is 17.1 hands and 5 years old and he is an amazing show

jumper and he is all yours!" "thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! They are the best presents EVER!"

I threw myself at her and gave her the biggest hug I could! Nemo snorted behind us! "I turned and said "aww

sorry baby do you want a hug too!" he snorted again so I gave him one!

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! My laptop got a virus and completely wiped the memory! **__**L**_

_**Please review! The next chapter is half ways done!**_

_**XxKathyxx**_

J J J J * * * * J J J J * * * * J J J J * * * * J J J J * * * *


End file.
